Project: Failure
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a robot made by Akashi. Due to Akashi's harsh past, he left without any apparent reason. Now it's up to Kuroko to find him and make him remember of everything. Will Akashi change? Or will he just let go of his broken memories? Set in the future. Robot!Kuroko x Akashi. Rating may change.


Project: Failure.

Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

Akashi x Kuroko, hope you like.

_I cannot love you, because I do not know what love is. Robots like me can only perform certain tasks that are considered hazardous for humans.  
_  
Akashi Seijurou smiled upon his new piece of machinery created, and polished some grease off of the robot's pale metal covering. This will be his finest creation yet, being an artisan originator of robots. He was taught to create these golems by his father, and the two of them, along with his mother, lived happily among the commoners in town. The problem was that, he constantly fails at doing mechanics, but the redhead was sure that this time, unlike his other creations, this would be a success. Even the glowing solar system decorations on his wall glowed, seeming to agree with him.

The new android he created looked very human like, and if not observed closely, you might have mistaken it for a person. It sat in front of Akashi, and a blank expression stayed on its face. His existence in Akashi's bedroom didn't change a bit, but still, the redhead didn't mind.

"Ah, I think I'll name you Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I?" Akashi scraped his greasy fingers against a dirty loincloth. He then held up the lifeless robot's hands, staring into its dead eyes, smiling. "I'm Seijurou Akashi, nice to meet you!" He grinned enthusiastically, but his grin was returned with a cold stare. Before Akashi could say anything else, his dad entered the room.

"Father!" The redhead beamed, running torwards his scarlet-haired dad. His father smiled, eyes shifting from the happy-go-lucky boy to the piece of machinery in the corner of the room.

"Seijurou, what a magnificent piece you have there. Did you make that by yourself?"

"Yes, father! I wanted to show this to you. He's my new friend. Pretty cool, huh?" He replied, rushing torwards the corner and pulling the cyborg up. "Someday, I wish he would talk to me. His name is Tetsuya. He is the closest friend I have now."

The older man looked outside the window, glancing upon the white sheet of snow by the windowsill. He pulled a nearby chair and sat on it, admiring the snowfall outside.

"Seijurou, tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" He murmured softly, causing the younger member of the Akashi family to shift his focus of perception from his lifeless friend torwards his parent.

"Yes, father! I'll be six tomorrow. It's a good thing Tetsuya can celebrate it with me, ne, Tetsuya?" He gently prodded the metallic golem on the cheek, then laughed as if the dead piece of machinery responded to his actions. "Tetsuya says he's very glad!"

His father smiled as he saw his son smiling, then frowned as a certain thought crossed his mind. "Seijurou, it's getting late. You better get some sleep. I don't want the birthday boy all sleepy tomorrow! You'll miss my present."

"Ehh? Okay..." Akashi looked startled, but he nodded off, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Walking to his bunk, he placed Kuroko beside him in his bed, snuggling to his pillow and immediately falling asleep. As Akashi's dad tucked him into bed, he snapped his fingers, and in an instant, the lights from Akashi's room came off. He smiled softly at the sight of his son snoring and looked over to Kuroko beside Akashi. Quietly, he slid Kuroko away from Akashi and tucked the small bot under his arm. As he walked away to exit the room, he murmured quietly,

"Happy Birthday. I love you, my son."

Then he exited the room, proceeding downstairs to the basement to get to work.

Morning. The bright rays of the sun startled Akashi, who turned to his side immediately. He panicked, knowing that Tetsuya was missing. He rushed out of bed quickly, stumbling to his knees on the hard, electro floor. He cried in sorrow, thinking that somebody might have stolen his friend forever. However..

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" A childlike voice, which would've belonged to someone young like himself recited, greatly stunning Akashi and stopping him from crying. The redhead looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was Tetsuya, wearing a pale blue t-shirt and white checkered shorts. Akashi blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Tetsuya was indeed, alive and on his feet.

The robot's eyes fluttered, making Akashi take notice that his dead looking eyes now looked like some sort of light was inside it, making Tetsuya come alive. Akashi wiped away his tears, hoping that they didn't stain his face.

"Tetsuya... You're alive..?" The robot smiled back and hauled Akashi up to his feet. Even though he was five centimeters shorter than the redhead, he reached up to pat his head.

"Yes. Oto-san said that you wanted a friend to be with you for your birthday. And.. If possible, forever. He said I was your closest friend and brought me here. So.. Don't cry, okay, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead blushed and hugged the bot in response.

"Oka-sama, good morning." The two kids chirped in unison as they walked into the kitchen. Akashi's mother turned to greet them, but as they did, Akashi noticed a slight look of pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Seijurou, Tetsuya." She nodded, turning back to the kitchen counter. She whispered something, and an automatic server handed her two plates of strawberry cake. She handed the two plates to Kuroko and Akashi, which they greatly accepted. "This is your morning snack," she hummed, and Akashi beamed. Kuroko stared blankly at his plate, as if the cake grew legs and was trying to get away. Akashi noticed this and nudged his shoulder gently.

"That's cake. You eat it. See?" Akashi scooped up a piece with his spoon and popped it into his mouth. Kuroko tried to do this same, and popped the piece into his mouth. Surprisingly, it was made of metal and was suitable enough for Kuroko to eat.

_"If only they knew the truth.."_


End file.
